Daisuki No Aneki
by FutagoTwin
Summary: What if Mirajane died instead of Lisanna two years ago? What changes would be made? What would happen to the guild with one of their strongest gone? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, had this idea for quite a long time so writing it today. Enjoy!**

"So this is Fairy Tail! So cool!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the guild. She drew a deep breath as Natsu pulled her in.

"I made it! It's Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed to herself as she looked at the different members of the guild doing their own things. But Natsu and a guy named Gray started fighting and immediately chaos ensued. Soon enough, Lucy got tired of the chaos.

"Is there no one normal in Fairy Tail?" She said to nobody.

"Oh, are you a newcomer?" Lucy turned to see a girl with white hair that reached to right above her chest and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah, yes! I'm Lucy and I want to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy stood up quickly and bowed.

"I see. You should let Master know when he returns. I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you." Lisanna smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Lisanna!" Lucy smiled. _Finally, someone normal!_

"Natsu, stop fighting already!" Lisanna scolded.

"But, Lisanna…"

"No buts! If you keep acting all high and mighty like that, no girl will fall for you!" Natsu stopped but went to a corner and sulked.

"Lisanna, where's my fish?" Happy flew over to her.

"It's at the counter, Happy." He immediately flew over but got stopped when Lisanna fake-coughed.

"Happy, are you forgetting something?" Happy flew back to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Lisanna! You're the best!"

"You're welcome, Happy." Makarov immediately put a stop to the fights while Lisanna led Lucy to the table where she got Fairy Tail's mark stamped on her right hand.

"Look, look, Natsu! I got my mark!" Lucy felt really excited.

"Ah, good for you, Luigi." Natsu muttered, still sulking.

"It's Lucy!"

"Come on, Natsu, stop sulking. I'll go cook something for you, ok?"

"Alright! You're the best, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned as he immediately ran to the kitchen with Lisanna laughing behind him.

"Instant recovery?!" Lucy's eyes bulged out. After the guild introduced themselves to Lucy, they went back to their daily routine: doing whatever they want to do. _I'm still a rookie but Fairy Tail is the best!_ They had just returned from finding Macao when terrible news reached their ears. Loki ran out of the guild after hearing that Lucy was a Stellar Spirit mage.

"Don't mind him. Loki can't stand Stellar Spirit mages. It's rumoured that he had a bad experience with one." Lisanna explained. It wasn't long before Loki returned with the terrible news.

"This is bad! Erza's back!" Everyone immediately prepared themselves mentally and fell silent when the door opened to reveal a girl walking in with a giant horn from some giant monster. She then reprimanded the guild before asking Natsu and Gray to assist her in a quest. After they defeated Lullaby and did some destroying in the process, they returned to the guild, only to fall asleep from Mystogan's magic. When they woke up, Laxus mocked them for not being able to stay awake to see how Mystogan looked like. But when Natsu tried to go up to the second floor to fight Laxus, Makarov punched and stopped him.

"Why shouldn't we go up to the second floor?" Lucy asked.

"That's because the second floor has quests so difficult that the slightest mistake would mean death, S-ranked quests."

"S-ranked quest?" Lisanna nodded.

"Only the strongest mages can take on those quests with Master's permission. Going on them requires the presence of an S-class mage. Including Mystogan, Laxus and Erza, only five of us can take on those quests. Well, it's four now, actually." Suddenly, just by Lisanna's statement, everyone's smiles disappeared. Lucy decided not to ask about it.

"So S-class mages are the strongest." Lisanna nodded. That night, Natsu and Happy stole an S-ranked quest and got Lucy to join them by telling her the reward. Naturally, they got scolded and punished by Erza and Makarov when they returned and the reward money was used to repair whatever damage done during the quest. In the same night, Lisanna tossed and turned in bed as the image of a girl who looked like her appeared in her mind, smiling with her hands on her hips. The girl had Lisanna's white hair, with a large strand covering her forehead freely and had most of her hair tied, in a high, large ponytail reaching to her waist, on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. She wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she obviously had, as seen from her pose. (She was wearing what she wore when she fought the Beast with Elfman and Lisanna.)

**Ok, I know, I skipped a lot (and made Lisanna's hair a little longer) but I was lazy and couldn't be bothered to describe the events in detail so this chapter is rather short but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, it's the weekend! So I have more time to type! This is probably going to be a longer chapter full of flashbacks to make up for the extremely short first chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Btw, for those of you who don't know, the title roughly translates to 'Beloved (Older) Sister'.**

"Natsu, I hate you!"

"Like I care!" Happy flew away crying.

"Don't you have to go after him? He was crying." Lucy asked. Natsu looked away.

"Let him cry! Why should I go after him?"

"Ok, but don't come crying later!" Lucy shrugged.

"_Ok, but don't come crying later!"_ Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Mind your own business." His voice was so dark that it scared Lucy. He walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked no one. Natsu was standing on a cliff looking out into the sea. Someone's eyes were that colour. Someone whom he remembered clearly.

_**Flashback**_

The guild's doors slammed open with a loud bang, startling a certain white-haired mage who was enjoying the silence in the guild since everyone had left for a little fun. She jumped slightly and turned towards Natsu, who had just entered noisily.

"I hate that Happy! I'm never going to talk to him again!" He just stomped around, shouting everything bad about Happy.

"Ok, spill it. What happened?"

"It's none of your business, Mirajane!" He sat down on the floor and sulked a little while Mirajane waited. He soon calmed down and told her about them catching fish, Happy claiming the fish he caught as his own, Happy wanting to eat the fish raw while he wanted to cook the fish and then they quarrelled which ended up with Happy flying off, upset.

"You see? Happy's the worst! He's in the wrong and he said that I was the one in the wrong!" He stared seething again.

"I think both of you are wrong." He looked up from where he was sitting on the ground to Mirajane who was sitting on the table beside him.

"Sure, Happy was mostly at fault but that doesn't mean that you don't share some of that fault. For example, Happy shouldn't have claimed the fish you caught as his own but you shouldn't have screamed at him for that. Instead, you should have told him that you would both share. And Happy was wrong for saying that he wanted the fish raw. He should have understood that we humans don't eat many things raw. But on the other hand, you should have explained to him. You know Happy is still young and he hasn't been around humans long enough to understand them." Natsu looked away.

"Even so, Happy is still wrong!"

"You should talk to him. Explain everything for him to understand and apologise to him."

"Why should I apologise? Happy's in the wrong! He should apologise, not me!"

"Ok, but don't come crying later!"

"I won't!" Natsu stormed out of the guild.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Natsu sat down on the ground. He and the guild won't admit it, but they really do miss her dearly, even though she was the biggest bully in the guild. Even so, he had to admit, she was also pretty much the mother of the guild. She would listen to their problems and give them advice. She even saved Cana once from street thugs. She protected the guild many times and treasured them as a family. He still remembered when she first joined the guild.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Gramps! Are they new members?" Natsu ran over excitedly.

"Yes, they are. This is Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. Treat them well, ok?" Makarov said.

"You bet! I'm Natsu!" Lisanna and Elfman returned the welcome with a smile but Mirajane just stayed silent with her hood on and walked off.

"What's with her?" Natsu sulked.

"Forgive her. She's been through a lot." Makarov said. The guild immediately started to get along with Elfman and Lisanna but not so much with Mirajane since she doesn't talk or smile and had her hood on at all times.

"Hey, Lisanna, is your sister always like that?" Lisanna smiled sadly.

"Mira-nee's really kind. She took care of us after our parents died. She even helped our village by killing the demon that has been causing trouble in the church. But…"

"Nee-chan got possessed by the demon. Her arm… The villagers thought that she was possessed by the demon and started to shout at us every day, wanting us to get out of the village and not harm them or they will kill her."

"Mira-nee didn't want us to get hurt. We only stayed for two days or so as a shut-in before leaving to find some safe place. We travelled for a long time, living in the streets. Mira-nee would steal food for us every day and sometimes, she got hurt while doing so. Then we finally reached here."

"Master said that Nee-chan wasn't possessed by the demon but instead, gained the demon's power. But I'm sure Nee-chan still thinks that she isn't human."

"Could it be Take Over Magic?" Levy asked.

"That's what Master said." Lisanna nodded.

"I see…" A month later, Erza walked to Mirajane who was sitting on the floor.

"I heard about you, Mirajane. You seem to be pretty strong. So, did you get used to the guild?" Mirajane remained silent and walked away.

"Hey." Erza wanted to ask her where she was going when two other guild members spoke.

"Leave her be. She won't talk nor smile."

"She always has a scary face. On the other hand, her brother and sister are perfectly integrated." No matter how hard she tried, Erza can't seem to get Mirajane's past out of her head. Mirajane walked in the dark streets of Magnolia, further away from Fairy Tail. She looked at her demon hand.

"Magic. Demons." She held her arm under her cloak.

"I don't want this power. It's horrible." She said to herself as she remembered the villagers' words.

"_Get out! Possessed! Your family is cursed!" I'm not…a human anymore…_ She looked back at Fairy Tail. _It's a nice guild. I can safely leave them here. I'll just…leave this town. Goodbye, Elfman, Lisanna. I'm sorry…_ As she walked away slowly, footsteps reached her ears.

"Mira-nee!" She turned around to see Lisanna and Elfman running towards her.

"Look!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"You'll be surprised!" Both of them looked excited about something.

"Here!" There was a little smoke.

"Animal Soul, Cat!"

"Beast Soul, Bear! Only my hand."

"We learnt this!"

"Eh?!" To say that Mirajane was shocked was an understatement. She was more than just shocked.

"It's the same as your magic." Lisanna smiled.

"I can only do it with my hands though." Mirajane was speechless.

"You always look lonely…" Lisanna said.

"Now you're not alone anymore." Elfman said.

"You…" Mirajane couldn't form words.

"We're always together." Lisanna said.

"Our magic is the same too!" Elfman grinned.

"Wah! Uh? Uh?" Lisanna turned into a cute little pig.

"I can't use it properly…" Lisanna said.

"Waah, me too!" Elfman cried out as his arm turned into a giraffe's arm.

"Heh…" Mirajane's lips jutted out slightly, tempted to laugh at her siblings.

"How can you work for the guild with this magic?" Tears streamed down her face as she wiped them away with her demon arm.

"Like you protected us with your power…we'll protect you with ours." Elfman said. _I thought…I didn't want this power…_

"Mira-nee! Let's go back to our home!" She smiled and nodded, all three of them returning to the guild together.

"Oh, Mirajane! I was worried when you were nowhere to be seen. What happened?" Makarov asked upon seeing her tears that had formed at his words. The guild fell silent.

"Master…" For the first time, the guild heard her speak. They gasped when she used her demon hand to wipe away her tears. She had waited for the shouts again. It never came.

"Wow, that's so cool, Mirajane!"

"No wonder you're so strong!"

"So that's Take Over Magic… Awesome!" She was shocked. What's wrong with this guild? Why didn't they shun her like the villagers did?

"Something on your mind, Mirajane? Don't keep it to yourself. You can tell me anytime if you have any problems." Tears continued to slide down her cheeks as the guild fell silent once again.

"Master… Why do you worry about me so much? Why didn't the guild shun me? I'm not even human. I'm just a demon who shouldn't exist in this world." Before Master could speak, Natsu shouted.

"Why should we? You're just like us, a human who can do magic. I like your magic! It looks so cool!" Mirajane looked at him in surprise as he spoke.

"Where in the world will you find a parent who doesn't worry about their children? Where will you find a parent who will not ask their children what is wrong when they see them crying?" Mirajane turned back to Master when he spoke.

"And where will you find a parent who calls their children a demon? Nowhere. This is where you belong now and we're your family too. Not a single one of us are demons. All of us are humans. We shun no one in Fairy Tail. We protect each other. We help each other. We share our happiness and our sorrow. That's what makes a family." He placed his hand on Mirajane's head.

"Cry if you want. Let it all out. Don't hold them in anymore. Let us share some of your sorrow too." Mirajane couldn't but start crying. She let her tears flow freely and the guild felt her sorrow. Some even started crying with her. _I thought I didn't want this power. But… if it would protect my precious family, then I will gladly accept it. For them…I would do anything. I would even give up my life for them. The first people to ever accept me…my power…and the demon inside me…I'll be the one to protect them!_ It's been a month since then. Mirajane was a big bully who bullied them and fought with Erza every day. She learnt how to control her powers and even gained a new power, Demon Halphas, on a quest. She even learnt to control Satan Soul's other form, Satan Soul Sitri. Take Over wasn't her only magic as she had learnt Transformation Magic, Darkness Magic, Lightning Magic, Sleep Magic and Water Magic as well.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"She really changed after crying." Natsu chuckled to himself. He knew too, that because of that incident when she first joined the guild, Makarov treated her specially, just like how he treated Erza.

_**Flashback**_

Mirajane took a quest off the board. Master trusted her and Erza to take care of Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Gray and Natsu, who were bored and wanted to go with her. It turns out, the quest was from her village. They stood outside the village, hesitant to enter.

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna and Elfman looked worriedly at their sister.

"Are you sure about this, Mirajane?" Cana asked.

"So this is Mirajane's village." Levy looked at the village.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." They entered the village.

"This is Fairy Tail? It's just a bunch of kids. How will children be able to help us?" One of the villagers scorned at them.

"We're very strong! Don't look down on us!" Natsu said.

"There's a really scary beast that kidnaps children in the forest. It had already taken half of the children in the village. Are you sure you'll be able to defeat it?" Another villager said.

"Of course." Gray said.

"Ok then… Hold on, those three behind you…" The villagers turned their attention to the Strauss siblings.

"It's the cursed people! Why are they with you? You're not Fairy Tail! You're back to kill us for revenge! You're just like them! Cursed! Possessed! Get out of our village!" Mirajane gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. It was just like back then…

"Excuse me. I believe we have a misunderstanding here. We are Fairy Tail. Those three you called cursed and possessed are our family and we rather you not insult our family. I think you might want to consider not doing that too, for you asked us for help and we are here to provide you that help. We could easily leave anytime and you will have to deal with that beast yourself." Erza said.

"I don't care what you do to me but lay a single hair on my family and you're toast." Mirajane glared at them.

"Let's go." Levy said, her eyes clearly said that she was upset at their attitude and behaviour.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be around them any longer than this." Cana was also clearly disgusted at them.

"Let's just get this quest done with and leave." Natsu said, angry at them.

"I agree with the torch for once." Gray, equally angry at the villagers, said. The 8 children then left for the forest to claim the children of the same village that had scorned at them back. The villagers just watched silently as the group left.

"You should be ashamed. Even such young children know when you have crossed the line or not. You should have learnt last year when you chased the very same children who had helped us away. Yet you clearly haven't learnt anything at all. I'm rather surprised that they were even willing to come back and help us after the way you all treated them." The village chief said to them disapprovingly.

"Chief…" The villagers couldn't help but feel guilty. It didn't take long to find the beast since it is naturally drawn to children so that it could take them to be its meal. The villagers watched as the 8 children fought.

"Requip!" Erza requipped her Black Wing Armor with a type of Requip Magic known as The Knight. Cana used her Card Magic, Levy used her Solid Script, a type of Letter Magic, Gray used his Ice Magic and Natsu used his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It was the Strauss siblings turn.

"Take Over, Animal Soul!"

"Take Over, Beast Soul!"

"Take Over, Satan Soul!" The villagers were awed at their magic.

"To think that they weren't the only ones with that sort of power…" Within minutes, the beast was defeated and the children were rescued and returned to their parents.

"Wait." The children were about to leave when they were stopped by the villagers. They turned around to see the villagers standing with 5 bags.

"That is…um…We're very sorry for looking down on you and even insulting you. We're also very sorry for chasing you out last year. And um… Thank you for your help! Three of these bags are Jewels and the rest are clothes and other things for your entire guild. Please take them! Consider them your reward and our way of apology." The children took the bags, thanked the villagers and left.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Natsu looked up at the darkening sky.

"Guess I have no choice, huh?" Happy sat at the river bank with a stick with a string attached to it in his paws.

"I decided! I won't ever talk to Natsu anymore! I'll catch my own fish!"

"Oi!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Oh, that's a waste! What shall I do with all of these fishes?" Happy turned around to see Natsu carrying 3 big fishes and started drooling.

"Are you happy?"

"Aye, I'm Happy!" The two returned to the guild shortly after. Lucy smiled.

"Good thing they made up."

"_Mind your own business."_ Natsu's voice echoed in her head as her smile disappeared. _I wonder why he reacted that way…_

**Done! Within 4 hours! Ahh, time to relax! Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
